Determining the location of a wireless device, such as a wireless telephone typically uses GPS or trilateration of mobile telephone signals broadcast from cell towers at known positions. These methods, however do not work well indoors due to the limited availability of GPS satellite signals and mobile telephone signals. Indoor positioning is important for determining the location of a portable device in buildings such as malls, hotels, offices, train stations etc.